Greyhallow Demi-Brigade
}} The Greyhallow Demi-Brigade (Skanoric: Gråhelyga Här), also known as the Greyhallow Brigade, was a division of the Elwynn Brigade of the Stormwind Army raised from the province of Greyhallow. Created following the Rostkammyr Rebellion of 415 K.C, the Greyhallow Demi-Brigade served the Kingdom of Stormwind until the Legion War of 626 K.C, when following the creation of the new Principality of Rostkamm, which saw the unit dissolved to form the Rostkammyr Army. History Creation: After the Rebellion The Great Wars First War Second War Rebuilding Period The Third War The Dark Times and Outland The War in the Frozen North The Alliance-Horde War The Iron War The Greyhallow Demi-Brigade Reform of 626 K.C Following the cycling out of Draenor for half of the Demi-Brigade in early 626 K.C, the commanders of the Demi-Brigade with the support of Stormwind High Command and the Greyhallow Council of Nobles, began to draw up plans to completely overhaul the Demi-Brigade's Order of Battle. After over a month of drafting and contemplation, the redesign of the Demi-Brigade, now known as the Greyhallow Demi-Brigade Reform of 626 K.C, was voted in by the Greyhallow Council of Nobles and approved by the officers of Stormwind High Command. This reform was then revised a few months later due to the return of the rest of the Demi-Brigade from Tanaan and the recent census of Greyhallow and was further improved upon, mostly by the implementation of Regiments of Dragoons and Artillery Regiments, along with the restructuring of company sizes. Further revision was implemented after the Battle of the Broken Shore and involved more company and regimental restructuring, along with the reduction of footmen and increase of riflemen. Finally, by the beginning of the year 627 K.C, the Demi-Brigade's Cavalry, Dragoon and Artillery Regiments were also restructured. Information on the restructuring of the Demi-Brigade can be found at Organisation. The Burning Invasion Disbandment Following the ratification Third Treaty of Westyrstadt, the Greyhallow Brigade, along with the Greyhallow Fleet, was disbanded when the Stormwindian province of the Greyhallow Peninsula was dissolved on the 2nd of February, 627 K.C. Organisation Ranks Generals Generals Brigadiers Colonels Captains Captains Captains-Lieutenant Commanders Lieutenants Lieutenants Sub-Lieutenants Aspirants Adjutants Senior Adjutants Junior Adjutants Sergeants Sergeants Major Senior Sergeants Junior Sergeants Soldiers Corporals Senior Soldiers Junior Soldiers Recruits Roles Infantry Footmen Handgunners Scouts Cavalry Knights Esquires Outriders Auxiliaries Cannoneers Engineers Paladins Priests Druids Mages Armoury Patterns, Marks and Variants All Rostkammyr weapons are divided into a series of Patterns, Marks and Variants. Generally, Pattern refers to a type of weapon, such as the Land Pattern ''or ''Sun Pattern; Mark refers to a specific style of weapon, while Variant refers to variations of a single mark. For example, a Mark VII-B is still a Mark VII, but has been modified from a previous mark, while a Mark VII-A was produced as said mark. Melee Weapons Forged in the numerous smithies around the peninsula, the melee weapons used by the Greyhallow Demi-Brigade each follow a standardised design and pattern, all of which were created following the standardisation of the army after the Second War. The majority of these weapons are forged from steel, although many of the older ancestral weapons born by officers are forged from Dark Iron. Pattern 605 Dirk Pattern 605 Infantry Degen Pattern 605 Infantry Flambard Pattern 605 Cavalry Flamberge Pattern 605 Infantry Spear Pattern 615 Cavalry Lance Pattern 615 Bardiche Pistols Pistols in the Demi-Brigade were mostly carried as sidearms, although they were also used as a primary ranged weapon by some specialised troops. Landpistol Landorm Landflamkastjär Landstrompistol Solpistol Solorm Long Arms The Greyhallow Demi-Brigade employed a number of ranged hand cannons and long arms; suiting its preference for short ranged firefights. Landkarbyn Landmusköt Landfysil Landgevär Landgranatkastjär Landstromkarbyn Solkarbyn Solmusköt Solfysil Artillery Providing heavy support for the army, the artillery weapons of Greyhallow were, like their Ranged Weapons, made by Rostung. These weapons consist primarily of medium ranged, shell firing Licornes for infantry support, backed up by long ranged, solid shot firing Cannons. Additionally, the Varlandic Army makes use of more recent artillery technologies in the form of the Stormcannon and the Stormmusket, a quick-firing versions of a cannon or musket with a rotating magazine; and the Dragon Gun, a flame-throwing device. Varlandic artillery pieces are given a designation consisting of their type, along with their bore width in linjes''Skanoric measurement equivalent to 1/10 of a inch and their shot weight in ''tionmarks''Skanoric measurement equivalent to 1/20 of a Pound.. Thus a ''Licorne 47/240 is a Licorne that has a bore width of 4.7 inches and fires 12 pound shells. Licorne Howitzer Cannon Stormmusket Stormcannon Dragon Gun Rocket Launcher Armour Vehicles Used to provide mobile heavy fire support and transportation, the vehicles employed by the Greyhallow Demi-Brigade consisted mostly of Steam Transports, although a number of Steam Trucks were also in service. Notes IC OOC Footnotes Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:County of Rustridge Category:Alliance Military Category:Organizations Category:Military Organizations Category:Duchy of Greyhallow Category:Stormwind Organizations